


A love that is homeless

by Luetisch



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: He never told anyone, Hobi is cool, Hoseok did not know, Kinda, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, This Is Sad, Yoonseok for life though, no Yoonseok is not together, not really - Freeform, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luetisch/pseuds/Luetisch
Summary: Yoongi is telling a story and no, Hoseok did not know that he was going to tell it.





	A love that is homeless

A love that's homeless

-

"I-I've never planned saying this" a lonely voice said, drawing a long echo through the hall. 

"It has been consuming me…"  
Rough coughs, silent tears and a short gaze towards the only person who could understand.

"You can't understand this and you won't and I get that..." He sat down on the stool, sighing and with the sigh the weight of years fell of his shoulder. The weight he had carried since their debut, even before that. 

He was about to ruin everything... but he was ready to accept that because even if everything would be ruined he would be fine, happy if only they could live on.  
They.

His lashes fluttered, trying to make the tears go away.  
Then he spoke again, voice raw, a lump in his throat and his gaze still lingering on the only person who could understand.

"I love you, Hoseok," he spoke fondly. His voice was so soft, even the people at the very back of the hall could here it.   
The love.   
The feelings that laid behind the words.

"And I don't love you as a brother and you are utterly aware of that..." 

The tears came running down his red cheeks, halting on his running nose, mixing with the snot and flowing towards his red lips. His red lips shone against his white skin, making a pretty contrast. A pretty contrast like he and Hoseok made... like day and night, like black and white. 

"It has been consuming me. I loved you since before debut... I don't know when it started... I only know that my love was not allowed and still isn't allowed," he said, his voice breaking till the end.

He smiled down at the microphone, accepting the noisy voices that insulted him, they came out of the crowd but he could not care less.

"I'm not the man for many words... I don't even know what to say anymore although this is probably the most important moment out of my life..." 

Suddenly Hoseok stood. Then he walked. He walked towards him. Past the other members, past Jimin, Jungkook, Namjoon, Taehyung and Jin to him. He walked to him, leaving the distance that separated them behind, leaving the noisy voices, the not approving gazes, the hate they got since forever, behind. 

Yoongi glanced up, through tears that stuck to his eye lashes and sweat that was making his vision blurry.

"I'm not afraid to truthfully say, that I'm scared," he whispered. "I'm scared what will happen to us and I'm scared that you don't like me back. I'm scared. But I won't let it consume me, not anymore."

Two slim arms came around his shoulders, hugging him close.   
He did not have to turn to know that it was Jimin. He knew that Jimin was the softest and the most caring out of all of them but this was not about Jimin. Therefore he slowly tugged his arms away, and shook his head signaling Jimin not to.

"I always told myself we can't be together. What if people find out about us? They don't even accept 'normal relationships'."

He sighed, dragging it long and sobbing pathetically. Long slim finger interacted with his own pianist fingers. 

"I'm sorry. I know I ruined everything now… but in the end I can't change that… even if I wanted to."


End file.
